For Fame or Fun
by Studio Zolo
Summary: Winnie joins the soccer team of her dreams. However, her excitement turns to regret when she discovers a secret that could ruin her reputation.


**Originally, this was supposed to be up last year, but I scrapped it midway through to work on Detective Winnie 2.**

**DW 2 is now on hiatus, sadly. BUT, I did come up with a great idea to finish this story. Here's part 1\2**

* * *

**Warning: This story contains mild brief spoilers for "Hotel Transylvania 3". I know it's well over a year old, but still...**

* * *

**For Fame or Fun**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

For the past few months, Count Dracula, owner of the one and only "Hotel Transylvania", had noticed that the young monsters are, to put it nicely, out of shape.

Ever since Johnny, Dracula's human son-in-law, brought electronic entertainment to the hotel, monsters didn't have the time to do something so time-wasting to them.

In a desperate attempt to get the monsters back in shape, Dracula had built an indoor sports center. The goal was to get monsters to exercise while having fun as well. To no one's surprise, that idea flopped, hard.

However, there were some monsters that decided to stop by the sports center for some fun, including two young werewolves, Winnie and her younger brother, Willie.

The two wolfpups were the most frequent visitors, playing a variety of sports such as basketball, tennis, football, and their favorite sport, soccer.

While Willie was a decent player, Winnie was like a pro, she knew all the tricks and skills in order to win.

Soccer was Winnie's favorite sport until a certain incident happened.

An incident that almost cost her everything.

It was just an ordinary at the hotel, Johnny and Mavis helped out with cleaning, Dennis, the son of Johnny and Mavis, played with his oversized puppy, Tinkles, while Dracula and his new wife, Ericka Van Helsing, were out on their honeymoon. Down at the sports center, Winnie and Willie were getting ready for another one-on-one soccer match.

"Alright, big sister, prepare to lose!' exclaimed Willie with confidence. Winnie gave a small chuckle.

"Oh my, someone seems cocky today," said Winnie as she placed her paw on her hip. She likes it when her little brother gets confident, it'll make it more fun to beat him.

"Yup, I've been practicing!" Willie exclaimed as he juggled the soccer ball with his feet. Winnie gave another chuckle.

"You think you're a pro because you know how to juggle the ball? That's adorable," said Winnie. Willie didn't let his sister's mocking get to him. Winnie had another thing to say. "You remember that bet we made, right?" Willie cringed in response.

"Yeah, I have to wear that stupid shirt that says 'SuperStar' on it," the male wolfpup responded as he rolled his eyes in annoyance. Winnie grabs the ball with her paws.

"One point wins all!" she exclaims as she placed the ball on the ground. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

The match has begun, before Willie got a chance to lift his leg, Winnie gave the first kick. Willie quickly recovered and tried to kick the ball as Winnie dribbled it.

Willie got in front and tried to take the ball, but Winnie continued to dribble as Willie tried to block his sister's path and take the ball.

The female wolfpup dashed passed the male wolfpup, causing the wolfpup to fall flat on his behind. Winnie delivered a hard kick to the net, getting a goal. Winnie let out a victory howl. Willie sat there, completely flabbergasted. Everything happened so fast in the span of a few seconds.

"I want a rematch!" cried Willie. Winnie laughed in response.

"I won fair and square, little brother," Winnie told him as she began to juggle the ball. She noticed her brother had tears in his eyes, she knew he didn't like losing. Winnie sighed and stopped juggling, she walked up to her brother and placed her paw on his shoulder.

"Look, if it makes you feel better, your skills had improved since the last time we played."

"Will I ever be as good as you sis?" asked Willie as he wiped his eyes.

"Yeah! Just keep practicing!" Winnie responded. "I didn't get this good overnight!" The female wolf's expression quickly turned into a smug look, "Now, put on the shirt."

"Aw man," Willie said as his ears go down in disappointment. Just then, a dark puff of dark purple smoke appeared in front of the two wolfpups. As the smoke began to settle down, they see a figure in the form of a vampire, Winnie and Willie knew exactly who the vampire was. It was Lydia, Dracula's older sister. She was looking over the Hotel while her brother was gone.

"Hi, Aunt Lydia!" Winnie and Willie greeted the vampire in unison. Lydia looked around the mostly empty soccer center and gave a sigh.

"It appears that the monster youth of today is lazier than I thought," Lydia said to herself. She turned her attention to the two wolfpups. "Am I interrupting anything?"

"No, ma'am!" Winnie responded. "Me and Willie just wrapped up another one-on-one soccer match!"

"Another soccer match?" Lydia asked as she gave a small smile, which was rare for her to do. "Let me guess, you won again?"

"That's right!" Winnie responded as she jumped up. "I can beat all my brothers!"

"That's nice. Seems like you really love soccer," said Lydia.

"Yup! It's my favorite sport!" exclaimed Winnie. Lydia crossed her arms and looked directly at the wolfpup.

"How good do you think you are?" Lydia asked in a stern tone. Winnie felt a chill go down her spine.

"Uh…. Very good," Winnie responded with a nervous grin. Lydia continued to stare.

"Good enough to be on a team?" asked Lydia. Winnie's ears perked up at the word 'Team'. The wolfpup took a few seconds to think about her answer, then gave a big, confident, smile.

"Yeah, I'm good enough to be on a team!" Winnie responded as she crossed her arms. Lydia gave a small chuckle and uncrossed her arms.

"Have you ever met my dear daughter, Coco?"

"Uh, no," Winnie responded. "I didn't know you have a daughter."

"We'll discuss that later," Lydia said quicky before clearing her throat. "Anyways, she has a soccer team, filled with confident little monsters like you," Lydia explained to Winnie. "She's looking for new players to join her team."

"New players?" Winnie asked with excitement.

"Yes, her team is called "The Blood Howls," said Lydia. Winnie and Willie both gasped.

"'The Blood Howls'?!" Willie exclaimed in shock. "They're the best youth soccer team in Transylvania!"

"They sure are," said Winnie, agreeing with Willie's statement. "I don't think my skills are as good as theirs!" Lydia let out another chuckle and pulls out a cell phone.

"We could see," said Lydia as she began to dial a number. "I can give her a call if you're interested in joining." Winnie began to sweat nervously, she didn't know what to do.

"I… I don't know if I want to join," said Winnie while she nervously shook. "Ju-just give me a minute to think!" That's when Willie decided to intervene.

"Big sister, you should totally join the team!" Willie exclaimed. Winnie turned to look at her younger brother.

"I don't know, little brother, I don't think I have it in me!" said Winnie as she continued to panic.

"Come on, think of all the fame!" said Willie as he placed an arm over his sister's shoulder. Winnie quickly moved out the way.

"I'm not in it for fame, I'm in it for fun!" Winnie told Willie.

"Think about how popular you'll get!" Willie exclaimed. "Everyone will be so impressed by you!" Winnie's ears perked up.

"Everyone?"

"Yeah, everyone!" Willie exclaimed as he placed his paw on Winnie's shoulder. "Including Dennis." Winnie's eyes beamed at the mention of Dennis. Practically everyone knew she had a crush on him. The wolfgirl was always impressed by him, now he'll be impressed by her.

"You know, Willie, that doesn't sound like a bad idea," Winnie gave another confident smile and turned to Lydia. "Aunt Lydia, I've made my decision…. I want to join 'The Blood Howls'!

"That's the spirit!" Lydia explained as she tried dialing Coco's number, but she's having a hard time trying to press the numbers. "Darn technology of today, they should be more vampire friendly!' Willie looked at Winnie.

"Should we tell her that her nails are in the way?" Willie whispered to Winnie.

"Nah," Winnie responded. "I kinda want to see how far this goes."

* * *

The next day, Winnie could barely keep her excitement. She stood outside her home with her parents and her brothers as they waited for Coco to pick up the wolf and take her to practice. Wayne was happy to get at least one of the kids out of the house, even if it is for a few hours. Wanda, on the other hand, wasn't exactly on board with the whole soccer thing. Wanda kneeled down slowly and made eye contacted with Winnie.

"Honey, are you sure you want to do this?" Wanda asked with a small, but noticeable panic in her voice. "Can't you just give it another day to think about this?"

"Mom, I have to do this," Winnie responded. "It's my dream!"

"I thought your dream was to graduate Business School and start a business," said Wayne.

"That was my old dream, daddy, this is my new dream!" Winnie exclaimed. Before any of her parents could respond, they hear the sound of a horn. The wolves turned their attention to the source of the sound, a run-down old automobile pulled up in front of the werewolves' house, and came to a completed stop. The door opens and out comes a vampire, she looked younger than Dracula and Lydia.

Her hair and dress were all red, which made it clear what her favorite color was. She also had a hat to block the sunlight, even though it's cloudy.

This was Coco Dracula, the sole daughter of Lydia Dracula. The vampire lady walked up to Winnie.

"So, you're Winnie, the one my mother told me about?" Asked Coco as she kneeled down to Winnie's hight.

"That's me!" Winnie exclaimed. "I'm ready to join your team, ma'am!" Coco gave a giggle and stood back up.

"Not so fast, little one," said Coco as she patted Winnie's head. "You have to show me what you're made of." She walks back to her car and opened the back door. "Shall we get going?" Winnie nodded and gave her mother and father a kiss on the cheek and ran to the car while waving goodbye

"Bye mom, bye daddy! Love you both!" said Winnie. One of her brothers took offense over not being acknowledged.

"Hey! Aren't you forgetting someone?" one of the wolfpups asked. Winnie thought about it and gasped.

"Oh! I forgot!" Winnie exclaimed as she ran up to her younger brother, Willie, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Love you, Willie! Give Sunny a kiss for me!" Winnie ran back to the car and hopped in. Willie smiled and waved goodbye, while the other wolfpups huffed and walked back into the house, although some of the older ones gave a chuckle.

Coco closed Winnie's door and walked to the driver's side and got in.

"Alright, future star, let's get this show on the road!" Coco started the car and drove down the road. Wayne, Wanda, and Willie waved goodbye.

"Good luck, big sister!" Exclaimed Willie as he waved. That's when Wayne noticed something strange about Willie.

"Willie, why are you wearing your sister's 'Superstar' shirt?"

* * *

Winnie stared at the large indoor soccer stadium in front of her. Getting inside that stadium to play soccer was a dream come true. The two walked inside, and after a little exploring, they made their way to the field, where Winnie met her teammates. The team was 100% female, half of them were vampires, half of them were werewolves. Coco blew a whistle to grab the attention of the group.

"Okay, team, we have a new player joining us!" Coco exclaimed before gently pushing Winnie closer to her new teammates. "Meet Winnie!" One of the players, a werewolf, walked up to Winnie.

"That's nice and all, but is she any good?" asked the werewolf.

"We're about to find out, Lucy," Coco responded before turning her attention to Winnie. "Winnie, I want you and Lucy to have a one-on-one match to test your skills!"

"Re-Really?" Winnie asked nervously. She just got here and she was already playing against one of the players.

"What are you, chicken?" Lucy asked mockingly. Winnie's fear quickly turned to confidence.

"Chicken?! Heck no! Let's do this!" Winnie exclaimed. Lucy gave her a smug look.

"Alright, let's have a match," said Lucy as she picked up the ball. "One point wins all." The two werewolves walked to the center of the field where Abigail placed the ball down in between them. "Do you remember the rules of soccer?"

"Yeah, the basics," Winnie responded. "No touching the ball with your paws, and no magic whatsoever!"

"Good girl, now let's play!" Lucy delivered the first kick, which surprised Winnie, but she quickly recovered and ran after the ball. Winnie was lucky enough to grab the ball, however, before she was able to kick it to the goal, Lucy quickly kicked it away from her. After taking a few seconds to recover after what happened, Winnie quickly ran after Lucy, but Lucy was fast. Winnie had trouble keeping up.

Before Winnie even had the change to get the ball, Lucy delivered a hard kick, the ball went directly into the goal, making her the winner. Winnie was exhausted**, **Lucy was one fast werewolf. Winnie looked down in defeat.

"Woo!" Lucy exclaimed. "Number 1 as always!" Winnie dusted herself off and sighed.

"Good game, Lucy!" said Winnie, being a good sport.

"Thanks!" said Lucy. "You're not so bad yourself!" Winnie's ears perked up. One of the star players had complimented her. "You seem thirsty, want a smoothie?"

"Sure!" Winnie responded. Her mouth was pretty dry, so a smoothie would do great for her.

"Hey, couch, can I give Winnie a smoothie?" asked Lucy.

"Sure thing!" responded Coco. "You know exacally where it is." Lucy took Winnie's paw and walked her to the locker room. Inside a mini-fridge was a green smoothie. Winnie assumed it was lime-flavored. Lucy took the smoothie out of the mini-fridge and gave it to Winnie, who drank it all within a matter of seconds. Suddenly, the wolfgirl had a massive spike in energy, she felt like she could do anything.

"Holy rabies!" Winnie exclaimed as she felt her heart beating fast. "What's in this smoothie?!"

"It's a secret," responded Lucy. "If I told you, I had to kill you." Winnie chuckled nervously.

"You're silly, Lucy," Winnie responded in a nervous tone.

"Or am I?" Lucy asked as she gave Winnie an evil look. Winnie gulped.

"_What did I get myself into?_" Winnie thought to herself.

* * *

A few hours had passed, and Winnie's skills had significantly improved. She was able to do impressive tricks with the ball and can kick it to the goal with little to no issue. Winnie felt like a true star, her teammates were proud. She couldn't wait to go home and tell her family.

"Winnie, you're really good!" Exclaimed Lucy.

"Thanks! I've been practicing a lot!" said Winnie as she wiped the sweat from her furry head.

"Yup, practice!" exclaimed Lucy. "That's excally what we need to be a good player. Great practice!" Winnie wondered about Lucy's tone with that sentence. Before she could say anything, Coco blew the whistle.

"Winnie, you did fantastically fantastic!" exclaimed Coco. "Practice is over for the day, all of you come back tomorrow!"

"We sure will, couch!" said Lucy. Coco nodded and turned to Winnie.

"Come on, future player, I'll take you home," said Coco. Winnie's eyes beamed in excitement, she was called a 'future player'.

"You think I have a chance of joining the team?!" asked Winnie.

"I don't think so," responded Coco. "I know so!" Winnie squealed in excitement. Coco giggled at the wolf.

Coco and Winnie made it back to the car. Winnie was filled with enthusiasm, she couldn't wait to tell her family how well she did, and she definitely couldn't wait to tell Dennis, she knows he'll be very impressed.

"_Dennis is gonna think I'm so cool_," Winnie thought to herself. "_He'll probably zing with me! That'll be amazing! I'll be a superstar and Dennis will be mine! This is the greatest day of my li- Uh-oh…_" Winnie stopped dead in her tracks. Coco turned to Winnie.

"Is everything okay, future player?" asked Coco. Winnie moved around a bit.

"Uh, mind if I use the restroom before we go?" Winnie asked as she did a little potty dance.

"Oh, sure," responded Coco. "There are some toilets in the locker room."

"Thanks!" Winnie ran back inside as quickly as possible. She eventually made it to the locker room, much to her relief. She walked inside and noticed some of her teammates, including Lucy, were still in there using a blender, probably making that smoothie. Winnie paid no attention to it and quickly ran inside one of the stalls, Winnie lets out a huge sigh of relief. The other players looked at each other.

"You think she noticed it?" asked one of the players.

"Hopefully, no" responded Lucy. "She can't know our secret." Lucy pulled out a glass bottle filled with green, glowing liquid. Before Lucy was about to pour it into the blender, Winnie flushed the toilet and walked out of the bathroom, with a face that spells relief.

"Holy rabies, that was close!" exclaimed Winnie as she walked up to her teammates. She noticed the glowing liquid. "Hey, what's that?" Lucy quickly hid the bottle behind her back.

"Uh, nothing," Lucy responded nervously. Winnie wasn't stupid, she knew exactly what that liquid was.

"Is that… magic?!" Winnie asked. Lucy knew she and the others were busted and sighed.

"Yeah, it's magic, what are you gonna do about it?!" Lucy asked.

"Using magic is against the rules!" exclaimed Winnie.

"You wanna know the secret?" asked Lucy. "The Blood Howls had used magic for years! No one suspected it! Not even Coco." Winnie took a few steps back, she couldn't believe it.

"You guys aren't superstars," said Winnie. "You're frauds!"

"So what?!" Lucy snared. "We had to do what we had to do. Winning is something we love!"

"Yeah!" The other players agreed with Lucy's statement.

"I- I'm gonna tell Coco!" Winnie exclaimed. Lucy and the other players laughed.

"Are you forgetting that you drank the smoothie as well?" asked Lucy with a smug look. Winnie gasped, she drank a smoothie that was laced with magic.

"Holy rabies," said Winnie as her eyes filled up with tears. "I… I cheated! I'm no real player!"

"Who cares!?" exclaimed Lucy. "We've been doing this for years!"

"That's why we remained number one!" one of the players told Winnie.

"I.. I don't want to be a cheater!" cried Winnie.

"Winnie, think of all the popularity you'll get!" Lucy told Winnie. "Your name will be on billboards and on television! Everyone you loved will be proud! Even your crush!" Winnie looked down, she did want Dennis to be impressed with her. "All you need to do is keep your mouth shut, and you'll be one of us!" Winnie had no clue what to say, she simply just nodded and began walking out of the locker room.

"Remeber, keep your mouth shut!" one of the players told her. Winnie nodded and walked out of the locker room. Lucy poured the magic potion inside the blender.

"Everything will be okay, girls, I just know it," said Lucy before a thought suddenly came into her head. "Ew, she didn't wash her paws."

* * *

The car pulled up in front of the werewolves' house. Wallace, one of the older wolfpups, walked up to the car.

"So, how did she do?" Wallace asked.

"She did great!" exclaimed Coco. "Right, Winnie?"

"Uh, right!" Winnie responded with fake enthusiasm. Wallace didn't pay much attention and opened Winnie's door.

"That's great!" exclaimed Wallace. "Thanks for taking her out of the house. I'll take her from here." Winnie took off her seatbelt and stepped out of the car, Wallace closed the door.

"See you tomorrow, future player!" Coco exclaimed before driving off. Winnie and Wallace waved goodbye and the two walked back into the house.

"Mom and dad are out with Wally, Wanye, and some of our other brothers and they left me in charge," Wallace told Winnie. "I ordered pizza and it should be here soon."

"Oh, okay,' said Winnie. "Hey, where's Willie?"

"Backyard," Wallace responded. "Still trying to play soccer." Winnie thanked Wallace and walked out to the backyard where her little brother was. As Wallace said, he was playing soccer, alone.

"Big sister!" Willie exclaimed. "You're back! Did you make the team!"

"Sure did!" Winnie said with fake enthusiasm.

"Awesome!" Willie exclaimed as he started juggling the soccer ball with his feet. "Hey, wanna have a match? I think I can score a goal or two this time." Winnie thought about it for a few seconds, before she grabbed the ball with her paws.

"Hey, you can't do that!" exclaimed Willie. "That's against the rules!"

"I'm aware of that, bro," Winnie told Willie. "There's something I need to talk to you about."

"Huh?" Willie tilted his head in confusion. 'What's up?" Winnie sighed.

"Willie, I did something bad today," said Winnie. Willie's eyes widened.

* * *

**And this is where part one ends. We'll see what happens in the next part.**


End file.
